


Just Role-playing

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Closeted Character, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, POV Third Person, Princess Kenny McCormick, Sleepovers, South Park: The Stick of Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Princess Kenny was really nice to her Paladin. But the actual Kenny didn't really mean any of it, right? They were just role-playing...
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Just Role-playing

Leopold 'Butters' Stotch was always the kid with the sunny disposition. Perhaps kind of how Craig Tucker was always the cynical one. In the same way that Tweek Tweak was the notorious spaz. It wasn't all there was to him, but one could say that it was his defining trait. The way he would blithely amble in the school hallways, the joyous smile he usually donned wherever he went. He truly tried to see the good in everything and everyone, even in the maliciously sociopathic Eric Cartman, who he had unknowingly and unwillingly aided in his sinister schemes countless times.

He was genuinely very-open. He'd always make time to listen to what other people had to say, and often help them out, as well as voice his worries without much thought, despite the fact that rarely anyone paid attention. He always let people know what was on his mind. Though that did not include a recent subject that troubled the blonde every single day. His crush on Kenny McCormick. 

It all began, or perhaps unveiled itself, shortly after Cartman constructed their role-playing fantasy themed game, which centered around an object whose owner could manipulate time and space, the Stick of Truth. Cartman became a Wizard King, as his ego didn't let him stick to a proper class, Craig became a Thief, Tweek became a Barbarian and Butters became a Paladin, a holy knight crusading in the name of good and order, or in this case, in the name of whichever deceitful scheme he was forced into. Kenny, well… became a Princess. 

At first, it was something that seemingly weirded out everyone participating in the game, but soon most shut up, realizing that Kenny was the only volunteer for a much-needed female role in the game. Of course that wasn't easy to get, as the girls of their grade refused to play. So they let him be a princess. And Kenny went all out. Nobody knew how, but the boy designed and somehow crafted the proper attire, including a realistic shining blonde wig, which matched with his normal hair color perfectly. 

It was also clear that he was getting quite a blast from it too. His behavior when in costume was overly easily altered to suit his feminine persona. He would often try stupid stuff like attempting to seduce his opponents, which embarrassingly enough for his opposition, worked surprisingly well at first, or just fondle the fake pair of breasts he had inserted into the dress. Butters wasn't as weirded out as most other fourth graders, something that likely had to do with the fact that he had once adopted a ladylike personality of his own. And although it wasn't even under his own volition, it was an experience that he often thought of. 

As boring as it was, a significantly large portion of the game consisted of guarding the relic from the hands of the Drow Elves in Cartman's backyard. As monotonous and stodgy as the task was, it did give their Alter-Egos time to bond, and while Lady McCormick didn't talk as much with Butters the Merciful, the boy did spend an odd amount of time staring at him… or her. And from what he could make, under the ridiculous costume was still the Kenny everyone knew. He made perverted jokes, he teased everyone and sometimes he got in pissy moods for short amounts of time. 

At first he couldn't exactly put his finger on why he found himself gazing at Kenny so abnormally often, so he shrugged any analyzing thought off, just simply telling himself that it was the general strangeness of the situation. But while everyone else moved on shortly after, Butters would still gawk at the Princess. 

Eventually it did occur to him that the character was quite visually appealing and attractive. But he had never felt anything before for Kenny, so he refused to give it much thought. And besides, others had been downright seduced before by the persona, thus a tidbit of attraction that wasn't even lust was totally trivial. Paladin Butters just happened to think that Princess Kenny was a bit attractive. That was it. And that was what the game was about: pretending. They were role-playing. As soon as they said their goodbyes to Ms Cartman and left that residence, they were both just two kids, two good friends. Butters and Kenny. 

But he didn't need to wait much for Princess Kenny to start blowing him kisses and such. Of course, he simply bowed, as was in the script Cartman had handed out to everyone, trying to hide his blushes and nervousness. He wasn't sure if Kenny really did pay as much attention, and if he noticed, since the boy rarely referenced game-related topics outside of his outfit. The Kenny McCormick Butters had always known, still just treated him as a really good friend. The actual Kenny made no flirtatious gestures towards him, and it took him a little while to figure out how forlorn that made him. 

Butters surely wasn't brave enough to make a move on Kenny, but that didn't mean that the Paladin would sit still. Lady McCormick might have just been pretending, but Butters wasn't. Not anymore, at least. He'd try his best to make a good impression on her, whether that meant helping her out with pretty much any task, or just doing something as little as holding the door for her. He relished those moments, but not just as the Paladin. Kenny would giggle and thank her 'lovely Paladin', but as soon as the wig came off, Butters would just become 'dude' or 'man'.

The two of them would play video games, ride their bicycles and watch movies countless other hours. Butters would often invite Kenny to sleepovers, under the excuse that 'he felt really bad for the welfare kid', whenever a suspicious Cartman would ask him, as if he was trying to Scooby-Doo solve a case. But the worst part was that Kenny would often talk to Butters about girls. Butters figured he had no choice but to just nod, masking melancholy. But Kenny caught on, somewhat… 

"... like, you should've seen Red on the bus today man!" Kenny went on one night in Butters' bedroom. He laughed. "She slipped on the ice while getting off, she like–fell down, and you could see her thong for like half a minute until she got back up!" 

"Gee!" Butters scratched his head. "That must have been real bad!" 

"Well, not for us!" Kenny grinned, nudging Butters' elbow. "Stan told me that Cartman got the thing on camera and now he's selling the video!" 

"Well, he shouldn't be doing this!" Butters protested. But of course Cartman had found a way to profit from the day's highlight. He always did, and no one ever really tried to stop him. "I feel really bad for Red. You should too, Ken!" 

"I suppose," Kenny sighed. He then replaced his dull look with a quirky smile and asked: "You think I'd have a chance with her?" 

Butters tried not to tear up. "Uhh, what do you mean…" he asked, even though he was utterly cognizant of where the discussion was heading. 

"You know, get inside her pants…" Kenny rolled his eyes and smirked. "Whatcha think? Can I do it?" 

"I mean… uh, yeah. You.." Butters froze for a second before uttering what came next. It really wasn't that big of a deal, right? "You're a really good looking guy, Kenny." As soon as he said that, Butters' stomach went haywire. He tensed at the realization of what he had just told his friend. Kenny seemingly didn't react for a second. But it wasn't a big deal! He had just told him that he was good looking! And he was! He didn't say he liked him or anything that daring, he just complimented his friend. Kyle also did it to Stan sometimes to calm him down, when the raven haired boy had a date with his girlfriend. It was completely normal, nothing more was implied. Right? 

Kenny glared at Butters. "Huh," he snickered, looking at the short trembling blonde sitting in front of him. "Didn't know Butters Stotch had the hots for me…" 

Butters' heart skipped a couple beats, then throbbed his chest harder than a baseball bat. He was almost crying. "Nonononono! Thatsnot! whatImeant! That's not what I meant! I mean uh… I–well, I.. uh-I mean…" the boy trailed off to incoherent panicked mumbling. Kenny observed him for a few more seconds before bursting into laughter. 

"I'm just fucking with ya, dummy!" Kenny managed to say through his chortling. "Jesus, dude calm down!" he grinned as he reached for his friend's head, messing with his hair. Butters' heart slowed down to human speeds, and eventually the look of sheer terror that had conquered his face, melted down to the pretentious smile he had mastered. Very little light filtered in from outside, thus fortunately for Butters, the blush he made wasn't visible. "It's all okay dude, calm your ass!" 

"OK-okay…" Butters muttered, having just recovered from a borderline heart attack. "I know," he said and faked a laugh. He couldn't decipher if Kenny was convinced or not. Then again, Kenny was totally oblivious to the crush, wasn't he? 

"You know, I might not get her after all if you score her first!" Kenny pointed out and winked. "You like her?" 

Butters pondered his choice of words. "I mean, I guess she looks real pretty, but I don't think Uhh…" he paused for a second, maintaining composure, "I don't think she's my type… Or that I'm her type, too! I think me and her would be better with other people…" 

"Bullshit!" Kenny teased. Butters' eyes widened a tad. "Remember when you wrote that book? About the Pee that took a Poo or something like that?" Butters nodded affirmatively. "Yeah well, I don't know if you noticed back then, but she really popped a lady boner for that! I'm serious, if you write some shit again, you got in the bag! Like, definitely!" 

"Uhh, what's a lady boner?" Butters asked. "I thought Eric told me that girls don't have balls or wieners. Does something grow out of their va-jay-jays?" 

Kenny laughed. "It's metaphorical! Just trying to say that a girl is really turned on by something! Don't worry, nothing extends out of their pussies, there's like strap ons for that, if you're into that sort of thing!" The boy in the parka chuckled at his last comment. 

"Strappons?" Butters wondered, looking perplexed. "What's that?" 

"Good question… for another time!" The ten-year-old sex guru said after looking at his phone. "It's actually getting quite late, and we got school tomorrow, so I say we wrap it up!"

"Gee, what time is it?" Butters asked, confident that it wasn't too late. 

"Eleven!" Kenny announced and Butters jumped from his seat, nearly falling to the floor. 

"Oh, hamburgers! It's a school night! I'm going to get grounded!" 

"No, you're not."

"Of course I will! That's what happens every time!" Butters cried out. 

"Don't you worry, I made sure your parents were dead asleep the past few hours!" Kenny said smugly. 

"They're dead!?!!" 

"Nope, just in really deep sleep!" Kenny calmed him down before he could start screaming. "Don't you worry dude, they'll never know. As far as they know, we switched the light off at nine."

"But, they'll ask me in the morning!" 

"Yeah, just don't tell 'em about it!" 

"I can do that?" Butters wondered. 

"Of course man! It's like, not that hard at all. You know how your parents would act if they knew what really happened!" Kenny argued. "Don't worry about lying, stuff like this is tiny. They'll stop thinking about it by lunchtime, tomorrow. I do stuff like this like, all the time."

"Fine," Butters groaned as Kenny tucked both of them in bed. "Goodnight Ken!" 

"Goodnight Butters!" Kenny replied as he began to drift into sleep. 

"Night."

A few minutes later, Kenny pulled his head from his pillow. "Hey, umm.. Butters? 

"Yeah?" 

"Can I… can I call you Leo?" 

A bit surprised, Butters turned to face his friend. Could that possibly mean anything? "Sure…"

"Goodnight Leo!" 


End file.
